Harry Potter and Camp Greenlake
by Ron'sUnknownGirlfriend
Summary: A funny twist of two books... Holes and Harry Potter... just read the story


Wouldn't It be great if Harry tried to Apparate and something went totally wrong? I think It would! This is what I would be like if Harry Apparated to Camp Greenlake... plz r&r ...spanks...  
  
Harry Potter & Camp Greenlake OR Not Again  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "We're going to miss the train!" "Not again!" Harry yelled back "Run Ron! Faster!" The two boys were racing down the train station in total frenzy. They had lost the rest of the party during a major muggle stampede and had gotten lost somewhere between platforms 13 and 17. "There's the portal!" screamed Ron "Just up ahead!" The two Boys ran for they're tails. They were almost there... Harry was amost home once more...they were just about... CRASH!!! Harry fell face first into the trolly he was was pushing which collided into Ron who colllided into his own trolly that had already slammed into the solid..... brick..... wall..... "Harry tried to get up but an emmense pain shot through his right arm. "Owwww.." he moaned in pain. "Ron.. I ...I think my arms broken..." "Oh, not again!"Ron complained. Ron ran over to help Harry up... "Well ol mate... we missed the train... AGAIN!" Ron sighed as the words "missed the train again" poured from his mouth. "What are we going to do this time.. It's not like we have a car to shmash to peices!" Harry tried as best he could to mend his broken arm. In the end it didn't feel half bad although it itched for a while. The boys sat with their trollys for about 25 minuits thinking what to do. Suddenly Harry Stood up. "I've got it Ron! We can apperate to Hogwarts!" "Are you nuts?" Ron asked him, standing up also. "No one can apperate into Hogwarts! It's totally spellbound. There are spells everywhere...guarding the castle..." "Ron.." Harry said "Do you remeber when we talked to Sirius through our own Gryffindor Fireplace? I'm pretty surethat if a true Gryffindor tried to apperate into they're own home, then they could succeed..." He smiled "What have we got to lose?" "Life as we know it..." Ron looked at Harry in utmost horror. "Fine! If you won't apperate with me, then I'll do it myself! Bye Bye Ron!"and with that he waved goodbye to Ron and apperated to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry....or so he thought. THUMP! Harry landed on his back. It was bright. He could barely see in the glare of the hot crimson sun. He blinked a few times and got up onto his feet.  
The only thing for miles was a run down cabin and a bunch of tattered tents. That and about a million miles of hot Desert. Harry could make out about a gazillion holes that he assumed had been dug their by whoever lived in these tents...or the cabin. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on His shoulder. He whipped around and found himself standing face to face with a crusty old man. He was chewing sun flower seeds.  
"Well well well..." The man smiled "What have we got here...a new recrute...or mabey just yellow-spotted lizard food!" he laughed. Harry was confused "M-My name's Harry sir...Harry Potter.." The man's smile turned "Well mister Harry Potter" he glared at Harry with a glazed look in his eys "welcome to camp greenlake son.. My names Mr. Sir!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mr.Sir" Harry took another look around "umm... where am I?" He asked feeling stupid. Mr.Sir looked confused as well "Your in Camp Greenlake boy... It's a camp for boy's who've been bad... criminals!" he spit sunflower seed shells at Harry's feet. "You see those holes? All of these boys dig those holes... everyday... if you take a bad boy and make him dig a hole in the hot sun every day, it tunrs him into a good boy...understand?" "well.... I'm not sure I do... What country are we in? Where am I? What HAPPENED? Do you have any idea? And where's Ron?" Mr. Sir grinned... "look boy... I don't give a damn about your questioning... if you're gunna ask questions ask someone else...this aint girl scouts you know..."  
  
I know I know...cheesy... nutsy kookoo! Oh well, that's the start of it... I hope you like my twist of Holes and Harry Potter. 


End file.
